Computing devices increasingly include touch sensing capabilities, such as touch screens or touch interfaces. Increasingly, touch sensitive displays are expected by users. However, some displays are not configured with touch sensing capabilities. In some cases, touch sensing capabilities on larger sized displays may be cost prohibitive.